El nacer de un gran amor
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Cuando dos personas se enamoran, la vida de ambas puede cambiar completamente


Ya habían pasado 7 años después de que Sora hiciera la técnica angelical… después de ese día, Sora brilló enormemente en el mundo de las acrobacias… siempre acompañada por Leon… aquel joven que se había resistido a tener pareja durante 3 largos años, los cuales le habían recordado la triste muerte de Sophie, su hermana… y una pareja de hermanos, una niña y un niño, ambos de 5 años quienes hacían grandes esfuerzos para subir al escenario Kaleido… todos estaban de acuerdo en que ambos serian futuras estrellas y que, sin lugar a dudas, brillarían tanto como Sora y Leon… pero… ¿Qué había pasado en todo ese tiempo?¿Quienes eran esos misteriosos niños? Bueno, este fanfic abarca desde el momento en el que Sora se convierte en la verdadera estrella de Kaleido, encuentra el verdadero amor y… bueno, mejor léanlo ustedes mismos…

-La constelación de Escorpión ha sido bañada por el brillo de Sagitario… mmmh probablemente…-Dijo Fool mientras veía en su esfera de cristal

Minutos después de haber terminado la ultima función, todos los acróbatas que participaron en la producción de "El lago de los cisnes" decidieron realizar una pequeña reunión para celebrar el éxito de la obra… todos abrazaban y felicitaban a Sora y a Leon, quien, curiosamente y por primera vez en su vida, había decidido asistir a una de esas reuniones… mientras Sora platicaba con Mei y Rozeta, Leon la miraba a lo lejos… era increíble que alguien como ella hubiera podido cambiarlo… antes, cuando practicaron y realizaron la técnica angelical, Leon veía a Sora y pensaba en su hermana Sophie, pero, después de eso, algo había cambiado en él… aquella jovencita dejaba de ser solamente el parecido con su hermana… sin darse cuenta, Leon Oswald se estaba enamorando de Sora… cuando ella volteó a verlo, le ofreció una tierna sonrisa… cosa que hizo que aquel joven de mirar frío cambiara la mirada para otro lado… ¿Cómo era posible que una joven como ella lo pusiera nervioso? Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un joven de cabellos rubios y mirar serio, se acercó

-¿Verdad que es una chica sin comparación?

Rápidamente volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, era Yuri

-No se a qué te refieres-Dijo mientras se incorporaba

-Me refiero a Sora, ya han pasado 2 meses desde que se estrenó El Lago de los Cisnes y al parecer ustedes dos ya se han acoplado muy bien

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?-Dijo Leon

Yuri sonrió y acercándose un poco más a Leon volteó hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de amigos de Sora, Leon también la miró y luego Yuri volteó a ver a Leon nuevamente

-Al parecer te has enamorado de ella

-¿Cómo puedes afirmar algo así?-Dijo Leon

-Si la amas, díselo, lucha por su amor pero… si la haces sufrir… lo pagaras caro

-¿Es que acaso estas enamorado de ella?-Dijo Leon seriamente

-No, pero ella es una persona angelical… no me gustaría verla sufrir

-Descuida, no pasará nada de eso-Dijo Leon

Yuri sonrió y se alejó, fue directo a donde estaban Sora, Ana, Mía, Rozeta, Mei y los demás

-Muchas gracias por todo-Dijo Yuri-Y Sora, por favor, mañana hay reunión en la oficina de Kalos, ya estamos pensando en la nueva producción

La chica asintió, Leon por su parte pensaba irse… pero decidió acercarse a Sora, al menos ya no era el lobo solitario de hace algunos meses

-Felicidades, Sora-Dijo Leon mientras se acercaba por detrás de ella-Has conseguido hacer tu sueño realidad

-Joven Leon-Dijo Sora sonriendo-Todo esto no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por su gran apoyo

Al escuchar esto, Leon sonrió… sintió algo cálido dentro de su corazón…

-Sora, no me llames joven Leon, llámame simplemente Leon ¿No somos compañeros?

La joven asintió…

-Muchas gracias, Leon, de no haber sido por tu apoyo no lo hubiéramos conseguido-Dijo nuevamente Sora

Leon se despidió y decidió irse… se sentía totalmente cansado… quería estar solo… cuando salió del salón, decidió ir cerca del faro, justo donde la brisa del mar jugueteaba con su cabello, se sentó y su mirada se perdió en el Circo Kaleido… recordó cada una de las funciones… recordaba la tierna cara de Sora y aquel sentimiento que ella le inspiraba… nunca supo a ciencia cierta cuando empezó a enamorarse de Sora… repentinamente un par de voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos…

-¿Y que hará Sora de ahora en adelante?

-Aun no lo se, el compañero oficial de Sora es ahora el joven Leon, creo que la próxima obra será Blanca Nieves… y por supuesto que pondré todo de mi parte para que sea un éxito…

Cuando Leon identificó las voces, descubrió que eran Ana y Mía

-Por el momento, el Jefe me ha dicho que adapte esta obra a ellos dos… así que empezaré a trabajar desde mañana en eso

Ambas chicas se fueron, Leon respiró algo tranquilo "¿Blanca Nieves"? Se dijo así mismo… nuevamente le tocaría trabajar con Sora como su pareja sentimental… sin embargo, eso solo seria en el escenario… cuanto deseaba Leon que también fuera en la vida real…

Cuando Sora llegó a su habitación, se encontró con Fool

-Ahora vienen nuevas pruebas, Sora, pero estas no vendrán del escenario…

-¿A que te refieres Fool?

-Es una prueba que solo tu corazón sabrá contestar…"-Dijo Fool enigmático, mientras que en su esfera de cristal se podía ver perfectamente cómo Escorpión se acercaba aun mas a Sagitario…

-Fool, ya me tengo que ir a dormir… ¡Que descanses! Y no te preocupes por eso ¡Todos esos retos los pasare sin problemas!-Dijo Sora somnolienta

Al día siguiente, todos fueron llamados a la oficina de Kalos

-Ahora vamos a presentar Blanca Nieves-Dijo Kalos seriamente-Mia, quiero que por favor empieces a trabajar en el guión, cuando todo este terminado, avísame

-Si-Dijo Mía

-Todos empiecen a practicar-Dijo Kalos nuevamente

Algunos días después, Mia ya tenia todo listo, los personajes, el escenario, todo. Nuevamente Kalos mandó llamarlos a todos

-Como ya saben, la nueva puesta en escena será Blanca Nieves, tú, Sora, serás Blanca Nieves, Leon, tú serás el príncipe…

Leon miró a Sora… "¿Ella será Blanca Nieves?" Se dijo así mismo "Le queda bien" volvió a contestarse… repentinamente a la mente de Leon llegaron imágenes sobre cómo seria Blanca Nieves… pero… más se sorprendió cuando él mismo imaginaba el clímax de la obra… justo cuando el príncipe despierta a Blanca Nieves con un tierno beso de amor… imagino a Sora, con los ojos cerrados… acostada en una mullida cama y vestida como Blanca Nieves… "Pero… ¿En que demonios estoy pensando?" Dijo para si sorprendido… en ese momento, Kalos terminaba de dar todas las instrucciones… junto a él estaba Yuri

-… y eso es todo, así que ¡¡En marcha!!-Dijo Kalos

-¡¡Si!!-Dijeron todos al unísono y salieron, pasaron un par de semanas y por fin Mia tenia todo listo, comenzaron los ensayos… el primer día que Sora y Leon iban a practicar ambos se encontraron en los pasillos y Leon iba delante de Sora

-Tenemos que practicar nuestra actuación-Dijo Leon

-¡Me parece bien!-Dijo Sora sonriente

Leon miró a Sora aun más y se quedo perdido en la dulzura de Sora… ella se dio cuenta de que Leon la miraba fijamente

-¿Sucede algo Leon?

-No, nada-Dijo nuevamente mientras repentinamente Leon la toma de la mano y la conduce hacia donde practicaban-¡Es hora de practicar!-Dijo entusiasmado

Sora asintió, estaba aun sorprendida, pero feliz de saber que el Dios de la Muerte había cambiado… cuando llegaron, Mia los estaba esperando

-Que bueno que los veo, es hora de explicarles lo que harán

Les explicó detalladamente con su computadora lo que debían realizar… Leon miraba atentamente al igual que Sora… repentinamente, la cara de Leon se tornó en sorpresa cuando Mia explicó el clímax de la obra…

-…y aquí es donde el príncipe despierta a la princesa con un tierno beso de amor, claro está que para esta parte lo más recomendable es que hagan lo siguiente…

Mia siguió hablando con ambos… Mia tenía toda la atención de Sora, pero Leon comenzó a divagar… se imaginaba la escena del clímax entre Sora y él…

-¿Esta de acuerdo joven Leon?-Dijo Mia

Pero Leon aun divagaba

-¿Leon?-Dijo Sora mientras veía a su compañero

Repentinamente Leon reaccionó, fingió que sí las había escuchado

-Si, si, me parece bien-Dijo él

Comenzaron las practicas… durante uno de los entrenamientos, casi al principio de los mismos, ambos practicaban en los trapecios… Sora se encontraba en un trapecio más alto que los normales… el acto consistía en aventarse desde ese trapecio hasta uno que se encontraba más abajo, donde Leon se encontraba, Sora tomó el primer trapecio para llegar al que estaba en lo alto y empezar a realizar la acrobacia cuando repentinamente, Sora calculó mal la distancia entre ella y el trapecio… no lo pudo alcanzar e inevitablemente cayó… Leon al darse cuenta de ello y sin pensarlo se aventó del otro trapecio para atraparla… ¡Y lo consiguió! Ambos quedaron abrazados, Leon la tenia tiernamente abrazada a él "Que calido se siente" pensó para sí mismo… por su parte, Sora se sonrojó… Leon la estaba abrazando, Sora pudo apreciar los brazos protectores de Leon…

-L…Leon… muchas gracias por salvarme-Dijo toda sonrojada

Ambos se despegaron un poco, sólo para verse el rostro, porque Leon aun la tenia abrazada, Sora pudo darse cuenta de la mirada tan tierna de Leon… y volvió a sonrojarse, no era la mirada que le dedico cuando Leon la obligó a subir al escenario…

-Es… hora de seguir practicando-Dijo nuevamente pero algo nerviosa

Ambos se separaron… y las prácticas continuaron

Leon ponía todo de su parte al igual que Sora… y ya faltaba 20 días para el estreno, sin embargo… uno de esos días mientras practicaban

-Me parece que en esta escena deben de practicar un poco más…-Dijo Mia mientras ambos acróbatas se detenían

-¿Y que te parece si ensayamos esta parte con diálogos?-Dijo Sora viendo a Mia-Leon ¿Qué te parece?

Leon asintió… "¿Ensayar con diálogos?" se dijo así mismo

-Me parece bien-Volvió a decir Mia-Avísenme cuando ya tengan todo listo-Y se marchó dejando a Leon desconcertado, emocionado y nervioso…

Sora volteó a ver a Leon

-¿En donde te parece que podemos empezar a practicar?

-Ah… podemos practicar aquí…-Dijo Leon un poco nervioso… ambos estaban completamente solos y no estaban practicando sobre el trapecio…

-Está bien, ahora por favor, colócate ahí, recuerda, tu eres el príncipe y esta es la escena donde rescatas a Blanca Nieves con un beso de amor…-Cuando Sora terminó de decir esa frase, sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente… se acostó en el piso, Leon avanzó hacia ella… cuando llegó ante Sora, se inclinó… al verla así, Leon quedo atónito mirando la hermosura de Sora… y no pudo seguir… se quedó ahí, simplemente, contemplándola…

Sorpresivamente, Sora abrió los ojos

-¿Sucede algo?

Leon, se quedó ahí, repentinamente se incorporó…

-Lo siento Sora… yo… no puedo

Sora se incorporó también

-No tienes que disculparte-Dijo sonriente-¡Vamos a practicar de nuevo!

Leon tomó un profundo respiro, nunca en su vida le había costado tanto, tanto trabajo realizar una escena de ese tipo… regresó de nuevo e intentó hacer lo mismo… dijo unos cuantos diálogos improvisados… cuando se acercó al rostro de Sora, no pudo contenerse… al verla así, tan tierna, Leon, temblando, se acercó a los labios de Sora…

Sin embargo, Leon se retiró repentinamente

-Lo siento… yo… ¡No puedo!

Sora se incorporó rápidamente, demasiado tarde… Leon apenas y había retirado su rostro unos centímetros del rostro de Sora… los labios de ella tocaron los de él… ¡Se habían besado sin pensarlo! Repentinamente, Sora se separó de él… sorprendida, intentó ponerse de pie… pero el cuerpo no le respondió… se quedó ahí… sentada, entonces, Leon acarició el rostro de Sora, y se puso de pie…

-Yo… lo siento Sora… discúlpame… no era mi intención-Dijo mientras salía de la habitación a toda prisa

Sora no pudo articular palabra alguna… se había dado cuenta que los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado… sentía que algo calido recorría todo su cuerpo… ¿Es que acaso sentía algo por Leon?

-Mmmmh, Escorpión se siente inseguro y se retira… si Sagitario no se da cuenta de esto, el brillo del Escorpión desaparecerá…-Era Fool quien veía la escena a lo lejos…

Al día siguiente, Sora se encontraba con sus amigas… todas platicaban sobre la nueva puesta en escena, pero Sora aun divagaba… recordaba el beso que Leon le había dado… por ese motivo bostezaba aun más… debido al beso, no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche… iba a dar otro bostezo más, cuando… repentinamente vieron que Leon pasaba por la cafetería… Sora volteó a verlo… en ese momento, no vio al Leon de siempre… ahora veía a un joven muy apuesto, con un cuerpo muy bien formado… pero sobretodo, vio al ser humano que ninguna otra persona pudo ver… recordó las miradas que Leon le dedicaba mientras realizaron la técnica angelical… ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué ella tenia ese sentimiento? Sora sentía por Leon un cariño muy especial… pero hasta el día de ayer, no se había dado cuenta que ese cariño tan especial era realmente amor… ¿¡Ella enamorada de Leon!? Rápidamente se levantó…

-¡Leon!

Pero Leon no la escuchó… Sora siguió a Leon… quien se detuvo en una puerta, era la oficina de Kalos…

-Adelante-Dijo una voz en el interior

Leon entró

-Kalos, he decidido renunciar al escenario Kaleido-Dijo determinante

-¿Puedo saber el motivo? No puedes dejar a todos así-Dijo Kalos

-Yuri puede realizar mi papel

-¿Tienes algún problema con el personaje?

-No, son problemas personales

-Está bien-Dijo Kalos mientras Leon salía de la oficina-Pero recuerda que esto no es un juego

-"Sora, lo siento… te amo tanto que no quiero causarte ningún daño"-Dijo Leon para si, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si… cuando miró hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que alguien lo esperaba… era Sora, pero por no haber podido dormir, se sentó en el piso y se quedó dormida… Leon se acercó a ella, se puso de rodillas, tiernamente acarició el cabello y el rostro de Sora

-Mi hermoso ángel-Dijo mientas una mirada muy tierna asomó en su rostro, Sora se movió un poco

-Leon-Dijo Sora mientras dormía

-¿Estoy en tus sueños?-Dijo Leon en voz alta y tiernamente la abrazó… Sora aun seguía dormida… tiernamente, Leon la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio… abrió la puerta y lentamente la depositó en su cama… Sora se movió un poco, Fool veía todo… Leon se sentó al lado de la cama y tiernamente le dio un beso en el rostro a Sora…

-Adiós para siempre, mi ángel

Mientras decía todo esto, el joven cerraba la puerta…

Al día siguiente, Sora se preguntaba qué había pasado… Fool le explicó todo… desde que Leon la había tomado entre sus brazos, hasta el momento en el que se despidió de ella… algunas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Sora, desesperada, llegó a la oficina de Kalos

-No me dijo a dónde iba, pero… aun tienes tiempo para hacer lo que tengas que hacer-Dijo Kalos

Algunas lagrimas volvieron a salir del rostro de Sora… sus amigas intentaron animarla, pero no pudieron… hasta Mei quiso hacer algo por ella… pero tampoco lo consiguió… hasta que, harta de ver a Sora así, habló con ella

-¿¡Y porque no vas a buscarlo!? ¿¡Es que no lo amas!? ¡Si lo amas ve por él! ¡No te quedes ahí, parada! Ten

Era un boleto de avión para Francia, Sora quedo sorprendida…

-Todos pusieron algo, la verdad es que nos enteramos gracias a Mia que Leon regresaba a Francia… ya sabes…

Sora agradeció a Mei, fue directamente a la oficina de Kalos…

-Está bien, pero con la condición de que llegues antes del estreno, no quiero personas irresponsables

Sora agradeció y se marchó, sólo llevaba una mochila, era todo lo que necesitaba… cuando llegó a Francia, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Alan, quien ya empezaba nuevamente a entrenar acróbatas

-¿Leon? No, no ha venido por aquí… pero probablemente puede estar en este sitio-Dijo mientras escribía algo en una hojita

Sora agradeció y salió rápidamente, al momento de salir, Alan esbozó una sonrisa "así que El Dios de la Muerte ha encontrado a su ángel, espero que todo se arregle entre ustedes dos" Y siguió dando indicaciones a dos acróbatas que estaban con él

Cuando Sora llegó a la dirección que Alan le había dado, descubrió que se trataba del cementerio… un breve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sora, quien decidió entrar, pero al parecer, estaba vacío… repentinamente encontró una lápida…

-¿Sophie?

Efectivamente, era la tumba de Sophie… un par de flores frescas estaban en la tumba… se inclinó

-¡Hola Sophie! Mi nombre es Sora Naegino y… soy… bueno, era la compañera de tu hermano Leon… supongo que, desde el cielo, has visto que tu hermano logró cumplir la promesa que te hizo… él ahora ha dejado las competencias a un lado y empezó a disfrutar del escenario…

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Sora

-¿Sabes? Al principio tu hermano y yo no nos llevábamos del todo bien… pero con el tiempo entendí los motivos que lo orillaron a ser como era… todos pensaban que tu hermano siempre fue así…

Otra lágrima recorrió su rostro

-Y bueno… tu hermano no es lo que aparentaba ser… dentro de él hay un hermoso ser humano… una persona muy especial… un ser muy tierno, amable… desde dondequiera que te encuentres, debes de estar orgullosa de tener un hermano como él… porque yo… yo… desde que se fue del Circo Kaleido no he dejado de pensar en él… porque aparte de ser mi compañero al realizar las acrobacias y de divertirnos en el escenario… yo… me he dado cuenta que lo amo… pero… él se ha ido y…

Miles de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro

-Cuando él… él me besó… yo… no supe qué hacer… no pude reaccionar y él… él simplemente se fue… y yo… yo no quiero que regrese a ser lo que era antes…

Repentinamente, una sombra cubrió a Sora y tocó su hombro, Sora se sobresaltó

-¡Leon!

-¿Es cierto eso Sora?

Leon la miraba tiernamente

-Leon… yo…

Leon secó las lágrimas que rodaban por el rostro de Sora, quien, sin poder contenerse, lo abrazó… Leon le correspondió también…

-Regresa por favor… yo… quiero que seamos nuevamente compañeros… para que recibamos la mejor de las ovaciones… ya no quiero que sufras más…

Leon tomó a Sora por el mentón y tiernamente la besó, ella no opuso resistencia… repentinamente una ligera lluvia cayó sobre ellos… ambos corrieron hacia un lugar más seguro… Leon al darse cuenta que Sora no llevaba nada abrigador, le cedió su gabardina… minutos después salieron rumbo al hotel en el que Leon se hospedaba temporalmente, pidió otra habitación para Sora y un día después, Sora y Leon ya estaban de regreso… siguieron con los ensayos… hasta que se estrenó la obra… nuevamente volvió a ser un éxito rotundo… duró 2 meses…

Empezaba el verano, y todos tenían vacaciones… Mia y Katy decidieron realizar un viaje a Broadway para intercambiar puntos de vista… por su parte, Ana y su equipo se hallaban con el padre de Ana, pues querían aprender todo lo que pudieran sobre el hacer reír a las personas… Marion y Jonathan practicaban en el trampolín, ya que habían sido aceptados en Kaleido, Mei se fue a casa a visitar a su familia y Rozeta por su parte, decidió ir a visitar a su madre que se encontraba de paso en los EU

-Un viaje que cambiara la vida de ambas personas… Escorpión no puede esconder mas sus sentimientos…-Dijo Fool a lo lejos al ver a Sora caminar por un pasillo

Sora leía atentamente una carta… era de sus padres, iba tan atenta leyendo la carta, que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con alguien… pero ese alguien la detuvo…

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sucede algo?-Dijo Leon a Sora mientras se incorporaba

-¡Lo siento mucho! Lo que pasa es que mis padres me han escrito, quieren que vaya a ver a Yume… ¡¡En estos días cumple su primer año de vida!!-Dijo Sora emocionada

Leon la miraba interesado…

-Creo que pasado mañana me voy-decía Sora emocionada

-Yo también quiero ir-Dijo Leon intentando poner cara de indiferencia sin poder lograrlo-Yo me encargaré de comprar los boletos, arregla tus cosas y mañana mismo nos vamos, además, me encantaría conocer a la familia de quien hizo que me enamorara no solo del escenario, sino también de ella

Sora se sonrojó ante tal confesión, Leon la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó, la abrazó tierna y profundamente… al día siguiente, Sora y Leon viajaban rumbo a Japón…

Cuando llegaron al departamento, grande fue la sorpresa de Sora al ver a la pequeña Yume aun más crecida… en cuanto vio a Sora estiró sus manitas para abrazarla, Sora corrió a los brazos de Yume

-¡Yume! ¡Cómo has crecido!-Dijo Sora mientras ambas se abrazaban

-¡Sora, que gusto verte!-Dijo su madre al verla-Pasen, por favor

Leon entró y miró a la madre de Sora… y a la pequeña Yume

-Mamá, te presento a Leon, él es mi novio…

La madre de Sora se acercó, lo mismo hizo Leon

-Mucho gusto-Dijo él

-Igualmente-Dijo la madre de Sora-Pero pasen, deben de estar muy cansados por el viaje, Sora, hija, deja tus cosas en tu habitación, Leon, sígueme por favor-Dijo mientras lo conducía a una habitación contigua a la de Sora-Aquí puedes dejar tus cosas y si gustas descansar, adelante

Leon asintió… la familia de Sora era muy amable con él a pesar de no conocerlo… veía cómo la madre de Sora la cuidaba y quería sin ser su hija verdadera… y cómo Sora también los quería mucho, Sora por su lado decidió dejar sus cosas en su habitación y salió a jugar con Yume, Leon hizo lo mismo y decidió acompañar a Sora, cuando vio a Sora jugar con Yume, la miró tiernamente mientras tomaba asiento, "Probablemente ella…" pensamiento que quedó interrumpido cuando la madre de Sora empezó a platicar con él

-Sora me ha dicho mucho de ti en sus cartas, ella te quiere mucho y nosotros somos muy felices de saber que ella es feliz…

-Señora, yo amo profundamente a su hija… no sabe todo lo que ella a hecho por mi

-Y yo la apoyo en todo lo que haga

Repentinamente se escuchó otra voz

-¡Ya llegué!

Era el padre de Sora que llegaba del trabajo, en cuanto vio a Sora, la abrazó

-¡Hija mía! ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo! Te estábamos esperando

Leon y la madre de Sora se pusieron de pie

-Él es Leon Oswald, mi novio-Dijo Sora mientras los presentaba y ambos se estrechaban la mano

-Mucho gusto-Dijo el padre de Sora con una sonrisa muy sincera-Pero por favor, toma asiento, de seguro el viaje fue muy cansado

-Solo un poco-Dijo Sora

Repentinamente, Yume, que se encontraba en los brazos de Sora, estiró sus manitas hacia Leon… ¡quería que él la cargara!

-Quiere que la cargues-Dijo Sora, mientras que el rostro de Leon denotaba cierto nerviosismo-¡No pasa nada!-Dijo nuevamente Sora

Así fue como Leon cargó a Yume, todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a platicar animadamente mientras la mamá de Sora traía bebidas para todos, cuando se disponían ir a cenar, todos se dieron cuenta que Yume ¡Se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Leon!

-Permíteme-Dijo la madre de Sora mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Yume

Leon miró a Sora, quien sonría tiernamente, los padres de Sora fueron hacia la habitación de Yume, mientras que Leon y Sora iban detrás de ellos, los padres de Sora salieron de la habitación mientras Sora cubría a Yume, acarició el cabello de Yume

-Que descanses pequeña Yume

Leon se acercó a Sora, tomó la mano de ella

-Con una madre así, nadie podría quejarse

Sorpresivamente Sora se sonrojó… miró a Leon y este se dio cuenta de ello, acarició el rostro de ella y lentamente la acercó a él… el beso fue prolongado y muy tierno

-Es hora de cenar-Dijo Sora a Leon al oído

Leon asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano…

Al día siguiente, Sora y Leon ayudaban en las labores de la casa… juntos, habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para la comida, cuando a lo lejos Sora pudo ver a Manami

-¿¡Desde cuando estas aquí!?

-Lo… lo siento Manami… pero apenas llegamos ayer…-Dijo Sora intentando disculparse-Manami… te presento a Leon Oswald… mi novio…

Manami abrió los ojos aun más, al parecer iba de nueva cuenta a regañar a Sora… pero esta vez fue Leon quien habló

-Sora me ha hablado de ti…

Manami vio a Sora y otra vez iba a decirle algo cuando…

-Gusto en conocerte-Dijo Leon

Manami sonrió

-¡Muchas felicidades, Sora! ¡Mucho gusto, Leon!-Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Leon

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado?-Dijo Sora

-Bien-Dijo Manami-Mis padres han aceptado que estudie para estilista ¡Por fin haré mi sueño realidad!-Dijo sonriente

Sora y Manami se abrazaron

-¿El es Leon Oswald? ¿El que se ponía pesado contigo?-Dijo Manami al oído a Sora, quien intentó contestarle, pero Manami al ver que era cierto, volvió a hablar

-Parece que lo has cambiado-Le dijo a Sora nuevamente mientras la abrazaba

-¿Y para cuando es la boda?-Cuando Manami lanzó esa pregunta, Sora se sonrojó

-¡Manami!-Dijo Sora en voz baja, quien se había sonrojado

-Bueno, no importa, sólo te deseo mucha felicidad-Volvió a decir Manami mientras se separaba de Sora

-¡Nos vemos dentro de 3 horas!-Dijo Manami mientras se alejaba rápidamente

Ambos jóvenes la miraron cómo se perdía entre la gente

-Tu amiga Manami se preocupa mucho por ti-Dijo Leon mientras volteaba a ver a Sora, quien se puso nerviosa

-Eh… si… ella y yo nos conocimos desde pequeñas

Llegaron a la casa de los padres de Sora, la madre de ella hizo una exquisita comida, ya que ese día era el cumpleaños numero 1 de Yume, repentinamente se escuchó el timbre… eran las amigas de Sora, quienes también habían sido invitadas a la fiesta, todas pasaron y felicitaron a la pequeña Yume, mientras que veían a Leon con curiosidad… la pequeña Yume sopló las velitas y abrió sus regalos… todos se tomaron muchas fotos para recordar tan especial fecha…

Leon y Sora ya llevaban 5 días en Japón… eran las 6 a.m., Sora se encontraba en el recibidor acomodando en un álbum las fotos del cumpleaños de Yume "Cuanto has crecido, Yume, ya ha pasado un año desde entonces" a su mente regresaron los recuerdos de cuando ella y Layla hicieron la técnica fantástica… recordó cuando Leon entró a Kaleido… y recordó cuando ambos realizaron la técnica angelical…mientras Sora divagaba, Leon se acercó a ella y tomó asiento

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

Sora no lo escuchó

-¿Sora?

-¿¡Eh!? L…lo lo siento Leon…-Dijo volteando a verlo

-Estabas tan distraída

-Es que… es increíble todo lo que ha pasado desde hace un año-Dijo Sora nuevamente-¡Han sido tantos los recuerdos!-En los ojos de Sora había un brillo especial-Recuerdo cuando hice la técnica fantástica… y recuerdo cuando te conocí…-Dijo Sora mientras volteaba a ver a Leon

-Yo también lo recuerdo… recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que me dijiste ese día… y tenias toda la razón-Mientras decía esto, se acerca aun más a Sora…

-Te tengo una sorpresa…

Sora se queda intrigada… intenta saber algo más pero Leon le dice que más tarde… solamente le pide que se prepare porque esa noche la va a llevar a un lugar muy especial…

Aun queda más intrigada cuando Fool le comenta lo que ve en su esfera de cristal

-Sagitario tomara una decisión que cambiara su vida

Y esa noche, Sora ya está lista, lleva puesto un hermoso vestido chino que hace resaltar aun mas su figura… por su parte, Leon lleva un traje que lo hace ver mucho mejor… al verlo, Sora se sonroja, Leon por su parte, le dedica una tierna sonrisa… la única sonrisa que puede dedicarle al ser que ama… esa noche, Leon lleva a Sora a un hermoso restaurante en lo alto de una torre, desde ahí se puede ver el hermoso puente Rainbow y la ciudad de Tokio bellamente iluminada, un mesero les indica su mesa

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Es hermoso!-Contesta Sora

Ambos toman asiento mientras el mesero toma su orden

-¿Qué vas a querer?-Pregunta Leon

Sora escoge y él escoge lo mismo que Sora pidió…

Leon no deja de mirar a Sora, quien al darse cuenta que Leon la mira, lo mira también, ambos se toman de las manos, Leon acaricia las manos de Sora dulcemente, el mesero llega a servir la cena y la velada resulta magnifica

Sora deja escapar un suspiro, Leon la mira y Sora lo ve nuevamente

-La verdad es que no se cuando, ni cómo fue que me enamore de ti-Dice Leon-Simplemente me di cuenta cuando presentamos la técnica angelical… nunca pensé en encontrar en ti a la persona que seria no solo mi compañera en el trapecio, sino también a mi compañera para toda la vida…

Cuando Leon dice lo ultimo, él se levanta de su asiento, se inclina ante Sora quien se encuentra desconcertada y le tiemblan las manos al escuchar lo que Leon le dice…

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

-Si, Sora, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo-Y mientras dice esto, Leon saca un hermoso anillo con dos corazones entrelazados y con un par de alitas… y con las iniciales de ambos grabadas

Sora no sabe que decir… una lagrima rueda por su rostro… luego otra más…

-¡Leon! ¡Acepto!

Mientras Leon le pone el anillo, Sora se levanta de su silla y Leon hace lo mismo… y la besa… un beso tan lleno de ternura, que ambos hubieran deseado que durara para siempre… y Leon, sin poder contenerse, abraza a Sora, quien le corresponde… sorpresivamente, todos los presentes en el restaurante aplauden… al día siguiente, Sora y Leon hablan con los padres de ella

-… quiero pedir la mano de su hija, quiero casarme con ella

Los dos padres se miran

-Sora, tienes nuestro permiso, nada nos haría más feliz que verte feliz a ti, hija mía-Contesta el padre de ella

Leon se pone de pie y el padre de Sora también, después la madre de Sora y Sora se ponen de pie, ambos hombres se estrechan la mano y, tanto el padre como la madre de Sora la abrazan

-¿Y en donde seria la boda?-Pregunta la madre de Sora

Leon y Sora se miran

-Aun no hemos planeado eso, pero esperamos que sea en EU -Contesta Leon

-Es lo más lógico-Dijo el padre-Ya que ustedes trabajan en el escenario Kaleido

Dos días después, Sora y Leon regresaban a EU ya que al día siguiente tendrían que presentarse a la oficina de Kalos para la nueva puesta en escena

Mia y Ana ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones, cuando Sora llegó, mientras que Rozeta y Mei estaban con Marion y Jonathan, por su parte, Sara había salido a comprar algunas cosas y aun no regresaba… las primeras en ver a Sora fueron Mia y Ana

-¡Sora! ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Chicas, que gusto verlas de nuevo!-Dijo Sora

-¡Sora, que bueno que regresaste! ¡Jonathan y yo hemos estado ensayando para la nueva obra!-Dijo Marion mientras corría hacia donde las demás se encontraban

-¡Sora!-Dijo Rozeta mientras corría a abrazarla

-¿Qué tal Sora? ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? ¿Lista para nuevos desafíos?-Dijo Mei

-¡Si!-Dijo Sora-Yume ya cumplió un año ¡Ha crecido mucho!

-Oye Sora… ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Ana mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Sora y la miraba detenidamente- ¿Es eso lo que yo pienso que es?-Dijo Ana mirando con curiosidad

-¡Un anillo de compromiso!-Dijeron Marion y Rozeta sorprendidas

-¿¡Un anillo de compromiso!? (Bueno, esto lo dijo Jonathan en su idioma, pero la única que le entendió fue Marion

-¡Si Jonathan! ¡Eso quiere decir que Sora se va a casar muy pronto!-Dijo Marion mientras Sora se sonrojaba

-¿¡Entiendes lo que dice Jonathan!?-Dijeron todas

-Felicidades, Sora-Dijo Mei

-¡Muchas felicidades!-Dijeron las demás chicas

-Y ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Mmmmh pues aun no lo sabemos-Dijo Sora-Precisamente hoy iremos a ver todo eso…

Repentinamente, una figura alta y delgada apareció detrás de Sora

-¿Lista?

-¡Si!

Todas las chicas se quedaron mirando… ¡Era Leon!

Sora tomó a Leon del brazo… ¡Y Leon rodeaba a Sora!

La verdad es que para las chicas, eso era realmente raro… vieron cómo la pareja se alejó

-Es increíble lo que hizo Sora con Leon-Dijo Ana

-El amor puede hacer muchas cosas-Dijo Mia

-Vaya par-Contestó Mei

Mientras que Marion y Rozeta veían a Sora y a Leon algo sonrojadas

Sora y Leon acordaron la fecha de su boda: Después de la última puesta en escena

Mia, Ana, Rozeta, Mei, Marion y Sara acompañaron a Sora a ver los vestidos de novia… y la nueva producción del circo Kaleido volvió a ser nuevamente un éxito…

Por fin, el día de la boda llegó… en una hermosa iglesia decorada con flores blancas y guirnaldas, podían verse algunas caras conocidas, por un lado, Layla y Yuri, Layla tenia entre sus brazos un hermoso bebé… por el otro lado, estaban Kalos y Sara, los padres de Sora, personal del escenario Kaleido y en el altar, esperando nerviosamente, se encontraba Leon Oswald, quien, usaba un elegante traje, ya eran las 10 a.m. en punto…

-¡Ya viene la novia!

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada, repentinamente, apareció Sora… llevaba un hermoso vestido largo y blanco escotado en la espalda y un bonito velo con flores en la parte de arriba, llevaba el cabello recogido y entre sus manos sujetaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas… cuando Leon la miró, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Sora caminó lentamente hacia el altar seguida de sus damas de compañía, Marion y Rozeta fueron las encargadas de esparcir pequeños pétalos en el camino de Sora hacia el altar… el padre de Sora se la entregó a Leon, ambos sonrieron y dieron un paso hacia el altar… la ceremonia había comenzado… tanto Leon como Sora escucharon atentamente cada palabra que se decía… después de un buen rato, aparecieron las palabras que los unirían para siempre

-Sora Naegino ¿Aceptas por esposo a Leon Oswald?

-Acepto

-Y tu Leon ¿Aceptas por esposa a Sora Naegino?

-Acepto

Ambos jóvenes se veían fijamente… unirían sus vidas para siempre…

Tiempo después, las campanas de la iglesia repicaban anunciando que ya estaban casados… Sora y Leon salieron de la iglesia felices… cuando Sora tuvo que aventar el ramo, la afortunada fue Mei… y así partieron a su luna de miel… 2 meses después, Sora y Leon tuvieron que reincorporarse a sus labores normales… Solo que ahora, Sora ya no vivía en los dormitorios, ahora tenían una hermosa casa con vista hacia el mar, una hermosa casa rustica, pero que tenia todo lo necesario para practicar todo tipo de acrobacias… Sora aun recordaba ese día… justo el día en el que llegaron de su luna de miel…

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás

-Ambos tomaron un taxi… repentinamente, se detuvieron ahí… para ese momento, Sora llevaba los ojos tapados… una vez que el taxi se fue y solo quedaban Leon y ella, sorpresivamente Leon la cargó entre sus brazos… y ambos entraron al jardín…

-Ahora si puedes quitarte el pañuelo

Sora quedo perpleja…

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Es hermoso!

Y ambos entraron en lo que seria su nueva casa

Cuando Sora y Leon regresaron al escenario Kaleido, Sora aprovechó para visitar a sus amigas… a todas les había traído algún recuerdo de los lugares a los que había ido con Leon

Nuevamente empezaron a realizar las puestas en escena… la nueva obra seria Rapunzel… de nueva cuenta, Leon y Sora comenzaron a ensayar… todos estaban felices por el regreso de la feliz pareja… al igual que Blanca Nieves, Rapunzel también fue un éxito…

-Sora… tengo algo muy importante que decirte-Dice Fool a Sora entre las funciones de Rapunzel

-¿Qué es Fool?

-Se aproximan dos gemelos…

-¿Gemelos?

-así es, Sora…

-¿Y que mas?

-Por el momento es todo lo que la esfera de cristal me dice

-¡Entonces no te preocupes! ¡Seguro que son muy buenos acróbatas! ¡Es seguro que aman el escenario!

Y mientras decía esto, Sora salía del camerino

-Aun no es tiempo que sepas quienes son…-Fool volvió a hablar con cierto aire de misterio

Kalos decidió que, después de 2 meses de arduo trabajo, era necesario un descanso, pero Sora y Leon practicaban, ya fuera en el escenario o en su casa, un día, cuando Leon y Sora practicaba, Sora cayó en la malla protectora…

-¡Sora! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

Leon corrió a su lado, Sora intentó no preocupar a Leon

-Nada, estoy bien

Quizo ponerse de pie pero no pudo… se desvaneció en los brazos de Leon, cuando Sora despertó, se encontraba en la enfermería del Circo Kaleido, Sora intentó ponerse nuevamente de pie, también estaban Mia, Rozeta, Ana, Marion y Mei, todas preocupadas por Sora

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Todas tenían un semblante de preocupación…

-No te muevas, es mejor que descanses

Leon estaba a su lado, tomaba la mano de ella dulcemente, lucia preocupado, pasaron 30 minutos más

-Ahora si puedes irte Sora-Dijo la Dra.

-Muchas gracias

-Sora… ¿Es la primera vez que tienes mareos?-Pregunto al Dra.

Sora la miró…

-No… la verdad es que es la primera vez que me pasan mientras practicamos, antes ya los había tenido, pero…

-Ten

La Dra. extendió su mano, le dio a Sora un papelito con el nombre de otra Dra., Sora lo tomó intrigada

-Ve a verla, ella te puede decir realmente lo que te pasa

Sora leyó el papel que decía: Dra. Karen Smith, Ginecóloga

Sora se quedo perpleja… ¿Es que acaso era probable que…?

Ese mismo día, Sora decidió visitar a la Dra. Y después de varios días de consultas y de preocupaciones por parte de Leon y sus amigas, Sora se entero cual era su "malestar"

-Sora, ya tengo los resultados de tus análisis ¿Quieres verlos?

Sora asintió… ¿¡Es… es verdad!? ¡Dios mío! El papel cayó de sus manos… mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por su rostro…

-así es, Sora, estas embarazada tienes exactamente 2 meses, a partir de ahora debes de cuidarte y dejar de hacer acrobacias lo que resta

Sora asintió… extrañaría mucho al escenario Kaleido pero ahora llevaba a alguien mas… y agradeciéndole a la Dra. Sora salió, Leon la esperaba, al ver el semblante de Sora, Leon se preocupo

-¿Qué te dijo la Dra.? ¿Todo esta bien?-Dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos

-Si… ¡No podía estar mejor!-Algunas lágrimas rodaron nuevamente por el rostro de Sora

-¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… en 7 meses seremos 3… estoy embarazada Leon

Leon abrió aun más los ojos y la abrazó…

-Sora, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo

Sora lo miró, sonreía

-No podré hacer acrobacias… ni podré disfrutar junto con los espectadores…

-Pero cuando ya tengamos a nuestro hijo entre nuestros brazos y te sientas mejor, juntos regresaremos, no quiero hacer pareja con nadie más que no seas tú… antes que eso, prefiero que me den un personaje secundario…

-Leon…

Ambos salieron de ahí, directo al escenario Kaleido…

-Lo siento, jefe, pero por el momento no podré actuar en el escenario… estoy embarazada, sin embargo, me gustaría poder ayudar en lo que pueda para las funciones

-Está bien, Sora, entiendo perfectamente-Dijo Kalos

-Actuare por mi cuenta… no quiero subir al escenario con nadie mas que no sea Sora… prefiero que no me de ningún protagónico hasta que Sora termine su embarazo

Kalos asintió, al verdad era que Leon pedía demasiado, pero Kalos sabia perfectamente el motivo… la única persona que podía ser su pareja, es Sora, así que Kalos estuvo de acuerdo

-¿¡Embarazada!?

Todas las chicas lanzaron un tremendo grito al saberlo por boca de Sora…

-¡Felicidades!-Dijeron Marion y Rozeta

-¡Que emoción!-Dijo Sara

-¡Muchas felicidades, Sora!-Dijeron Mia y Ana

-Gracias chicas, pero por ese motivo no podré subir al escenario en 7 meses… ¡Pero las estaré viniendo a visitar!

-¡Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!-Dijo Rozeta

así fue como pasó otro mes… y a Sora le tocaba ir nuevamente con la Dra. Cuando ella revisaba a Sora, puso cara de sorpresa (Leon estaba ahí también)

-Vaya, Sora, creo que me equivoqué-Viendo a través del ultrasonido

-¿Sucede algo Dra.?-Dijo Sora

-Es que no es uno… son dos…

Leon y Sora se miraron extrañados

-¿¡Dos!?-Exclamaron ambos

-Si, al parecer son dos bebés

Sora se cubrió la boca y Leon tomó la mano de Sora con más fuerza… ¡Dos bebés!

Pasaron los 7 meses rápidamente y Sora tuvo a dos hermosos bebés… ¡Eran gemelos! Una hermosa niña y un hermoso niño… rápidamente pasaron 3 años… Sora y Leon eran grandes estrellas y Rozeta por su parte también había encontrado a su compañero, un joven de cabello negro y largo, de mirar enigmático, ambos se llevaban muy bien, el joven, también admiraba a Sora, Mia por su parte, siguió siendo directora, llegó a ser la mejor directora de Kaleido ella también se había casado y tenia una hermosa niña de 2 años, Ana por su parte, llegó a encargarse de la parte cómica del escenario… junto con su esposo…Marion y Jonathan también formaban oficialmente parte del escenario Kaleido, eran las estrellas del trampolín, Mei, también encontró pareja, un joven rubio, de cabello largo y muy risueño… pero muy decidido, se lograron llevar tan bien, que 2 años después se casaron y un año después tuvo un hermoso bebé, por su parte, los gemelos de Sora y Leon ya tenían 3 años… y ya empezaban a mostrar sus dotes como acróbatas… cuando ambos gemelos cumplieron 5 años, realizaron las audiciones para entrar el escenario Kaleido, ahora Marion era una hermosa jovencita que tenia su propio club de fans, al igual que Rozeta, quien ya se había convertido en todo una mujer, el bebé de Layla y Yuri había crecido bastante, ahora tenia 6 años y también mostraba gusto por el escenario, en una de esas fechas Sora, Leon, Yuri, Layla, Ana, Mia y Mei miraban desde un privilegiado lugar, el espectáculo que sus hijos les ofrecían por ser Navidad… un hermoso cuento de Navidad… una nueva generación estaba surgiendo…

FIN

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola a todos! Como verán, ff ha borrado algunos de mis fics… y algunos caps de otros, ire subiendo poco a poco todos los fics y los caps que fueron borrados, asi también con los revs que me han estado enviando de estos fics!!!!

- A Daina-chan: Lo siento!!!! En verdad siento haberme olvidado de Ken!!!! Je je je pero como este fue mi primer fic, en la primer pareja que pensé fue en Sora y Leon… me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia!!!! Y bueno, esta es la primera que subi aquí… y sip, es algoobvio que se me fueron algunas cosas… :p

- A Dark Zeldalink:¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia!!!!

- A Syaoran Li Clow: ¡Muchas gracias por leerla! Y si, no lo niego, cuando escribi este fic, apenas comenzaba... y mil gracias por la observación, en verdad que me sirvió de mucho!!!!!! He tratado de no cometer ese tipo de errores :)

- A Mariangela: ¡Hola! Siento mucho no haber podido entrar a ese concurso… mil gracias por tu review y mil gracias por ser mi amiga!!!!! Ojala sigamos en contacto, que no ha sido mucho, pero espero que no se pierda!!!!! No he podido hacer mucho últimamente, porque he estado viendo lo del titulo y eso me trae de cabeza en ocasiones, pero me dare mis escapaditas!!!!! XD

- A pam: Mil gracias por tu review! ¿Qué paso con tu song fic? ¿podre verlo algun dia?

- A Alu: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te gusto! Ojala que las demás historias también te agraden!!!!! Je je este fic, derramo bastante miel!!!!!

- A karina I: Hola! Como versa, he escrito mas de Kaleido, ojala que disfrutes las demas!!!!

- A Hikari Mitsuki: ¿En serio fue largo? Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!!!! Ojala que los demás fics también te gusten!!!! A veces me sale la parte sentimental y bueno… ahí la escribo je je je je

- A Meiko Uesugi Shindou: ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado!!! Je je y bueno, es un Sora-Leon! Primero pensé en hacer un fic de Sora y Yuri, pero después me arrepentí!!!! Y escribi este de Sora y Leon! Que bueno que te haya gustado!!!!

- A DIANA STAR: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado!!!! Je je ya somos dos fans de esta parejita!!!!! Seguimos en contacto!!!!!


End file.
